Transformers Prime: Under Ground
by Dragonrider10
Summary: TF Prime AU. A sparkling is discovered by a human family and raised in secret where the Cybertronians are feared because of the actions of the Decepticons. As this sparkling grows, he will discover his true ancestry and save his kind from destruction. Bumblebee centric and inspired by the music of The Book Thief. Includes movie elements such as Sector Seven. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Sparkling

Transformers Prime: Underground

Summary: TF Prime AU. A sparkling is discovered by a human family and raised in secret in a world where the Cybertronians are feared because of the actions of the Deecepticons. As this youngling grows, he learns about his true ancestry and rises to save his kind. Even as he is hunted down by Sector Seven. Includes movie elements. Inspired slightly the music of The Book Thief.

Warnings: Character Death, Torture in later chapters, some romance in later chapters. Possible Arcee x Bumblebee. Established Ratchet x Optimus/ implied slash.

Chapter 1: Sparkling

[Jasper: Nevada]

The sound of thunder boomed across darkened desert skies that graced Jasper Nevada. The residents were huddled in their homes to escape the cold rain. This would be a night that would change one family forever.

This family was known as the Darby family. A single mom with a teenage son to look after. Jack Darby was a responsible young man for his age. He did his best to complete his school work while working a part time job to provide for his family. June Darby, Jack's mother, was a single mom and worked as a nurse at a local hospital. To them, this was just one ordinary night, listening to the latest news of a Cybertronian that had been captured until the electricity went out.

" I'll fix it." Jack said to his mother as he opened the door to the garage of their home. As June sighed a bit, she then heard a small cry coming from the front of her doorstep. Tensing, June grabbed her raincoat and headed towards the front door of their home.

It had gone from drizzling to pouring now. The rain splattered as it drowned out the infant-like crying that echoed across the rain soaked landscape. Upon opening the front door, June was met with a small whicker basket and something covered in a yellow blanket. It was still crying and June, with a motherly tenderness, gently folded back the blanket only to gasp in surprise.

The infant inside turned out to a Cybertronian sparkling with tiny doorwings and bright yellow frame. Its deep blue optics had cycled to comical size as the little one cooed up at June, frame trembling from the cold and hunger. June's eyes softened at the sight of the sparkling as she caught out of the corner of her eyes the sight of a blue and red semi truck rolling beyond the next bend in the road as several black government vehicles came careening down the street after it as June quickly picked up the basket and closed the door before anyone noticed.

June gently placed the basket on the floor, before she cradled the Cybertronian infant in her arms. She couldn't help but feel an attachment to the little one, as it snuggled into her and cooed. She noticed within the basket several small cubes of sealed energon and bottles for the little one.

" You poor little thing." June said softly as the little one continued to shiver a bit as lighting cracked in the distance. June noticed little black racing stripes on the child's doorwings as it slept in her arms. She then noticed a data pad in the basket as she turned it on. Upon reviewing it, she discovered the child's name was Bumblebee, and that he had been fed an hour ago. However, there was no information on his creators or legal guardians.

No way was June handing him over to the authorties, they would experiment on him and who knows what! She made her mind up then and there:

She would raise Bumblebee as her own son in secret.

Unaware of the set of events she had just set forth into motion, June continued to gently rock her newly adopted son in her arms.

[This story had been nagging at me for some time and now I have just gotten to writing it! Got inspired by a dream I had one night .]


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up

Transformers Prime: Underground

Chapter 2: Growing Up

Warnings: Sparkling cuteness!

"C'mon Bumblebee, come to Jackie!" Jack Darby cooed as little Bumblebee struggled to get to his peds. The little Cybertronian was a couple months old now, and was just learning to walk.

Bumblebee let out a squeak as he held onto the couch, fearful of falling down as his oversized doorwings flapped around. " Jack got up, and gently taking his little brother's hands into his, he slowly walked from one side of the living room to the other.

"That's it, one foot in front of the other." Jack said with a chesire grin as Bumblebee let go of his hands and Jack felt pride bloom within as Bee took his first steps on his own, unaided and unassisted.

" You did it Bee!" Jack said gleefully as he picked his brother up in his arms, causing the sparkling to squeal in delight. The fun stopped however, when Jack spotted a police car drive up towards the home, the police office in the passenger's side shining a search light into the homes.

Quickly, Jack held Bumblebee close as he hid behind the couch. His heart was pounding in his ears. He was ready to protect his little brother. He wasn't going to let Sector 7 take him away.

The air grew thick with tension, Bee trembling in his older brother's arms as the police car stalled for a moment in front of their home.

Jack didn't dare to breath.

When Jack heard the police car start up again, he and Bee let go of the collective breath they were holding in. " That was close Bee." Jack said as he looked down t his little brother, who nodded in agreement, just as the sparkling yawned and snuggled into Jack.

Jack chuckled a bit as he headed upstairs towards his mother's room. June had gone to the super market earlier to get supplies as well as get energon for Bee.

Jack opened up the attic door, which was right next to his mother's closet, Bee was already asleep as Jack placed him in the crib that situated in a corner away from the window.

Jack looked around for a moment before he spotted Bee's favorite blanket and stuffed animal: a plush Bumblebee toy. The sparkling held onto both items tightly in his hands as he drifted off to sleep.

" Sleep tight Bee." Jack said softly as he turned the light off and quietly closed the door silently.

[In an alleyway somewhere in Jasper Nevada]

June looked at her wristwatch as she fidgeted nervously. She knew getting the energon she needed for Bee was a risk every time she did it. There was always the chance of her and her supplier being captured by Sector 7.

She then heard the roar of a GMC Pickup's engine down the road, the large truck always looked intimidating due to it size. It then slid to a complete stop just in front of June. " How's the little tyke doing, June?" A gruff voice sounded from the truck's speakers, headlights lighting up with each word as a holographic projection was visible in the driver's seat of a gruff looking, tan skinned cowboy-like man wearing tattered blue jeans, a checkered red and black shirt with a brown cowboy hat covering intense blue eyes and black hair.

" Bumblebee is doing just fine Ironhide. In fact, he's learning how to walk already." June said with a smile as Ironhide's passenger door opened up, revealing a cardboard package labled fragile.

"That is excellent news June! Soon before you know it, you'll be on your toes trying to keep up with him!" Ironhide said with a small laugh as June cradled the package in her arms, hidden under he coat. " I'll be going now June, Jazz will be dropping off next week's rations of energon for Bumblebee." Ironhide rumbled as his engine roared to life as he drove off.

June quickly got into her car and began to head for home, unaware of a Mustang Police cruiser hiding behind another building with the words " To Punish and Enslave" written on both sides of the car…


	3. Chapter 3: Fleeing from Danger

Transformers Prime: Underground

Chapter 3: Fleeing from Danger

[Bee is about eighteen in this chapter, and jack is in his twenties.]

June was currently heading home from getting another batch of energon cubes for her adopted son Bumblebee. He had been growing rapidly and was around the size of Jack. He had also matured in mind and spark. June was in her earlier thirties now, and Jack had grown into a fine young man.

June wished Bumblebee had same type of freedom Jack had, but since he was a Cybertronian, he would have been captured by Sector 7. That was the last thing June wanted to happen to her beloved adopted son.

Jack had not only filled in the role of older brother for Bumblebee, but also something of a father figure as well for the Cybertronian. Lately, Bumblebee had begun to notice how different he was from his human family. He had started to become more aware of himself, and his non-human qualities. He had even begun asking questons about his heritage, which sadly June could not answer.

In the attic, Bumblebee was currently reading the same Data Pad june had read when she first found him. Bee hoped he could find some more information about himself and who he was, but to no avail.

Bee rested his helm in his hands, he really felt frustrated at his situation. Why was he being hidden from the outside world? Why was his kind so feared? Bumblebee then heard a knock on the attic door, and he froze a bit before calming down as he heard Jack's voice.

Bee plopped himself on the matress that had been hidden away in the corner of the attic, away from the windows. " Hey, Bee. Mom's been worried about you. I know your frustrated, I am too. I wish the government could see that not all Cybertronians are evil like the Decepticons." Jack said quietly as he sat next to his younger brother, gently placing his hand on the yellow mech's left shoulder.

"Easy for you to say. You can do what you want to do. Me, well, I'm cooped up in an attic, Jack. Is that how I am going to live the rest of my sorry existence?" Bumblebee whirred to his brother, doorwings slumped and eyes downcast.

Jack ruffled his black hair as he sighed, unsure how to answer his adopted brother's question when he heard the noise of a police cruiser stop right in front of his home. " Jack?" Bee questioned fearfully, picking on his brother's distress. " Bee, head to the basement now!" Bee quickly got up as he was ordered, but he was still fearful for his brother's wellbeing.

As Jack headed towards the front door, the sounds of transformation could be heard as the Police cruiser transformed into an intimidating Decepticon known as Barricade.

Jack's eyes widen in horror as he yelled at the top of his lungs "BEE RUN!" But Bumblebee didn't move, too frozen in both awe and terror at the sight of the twenty foot Con that towered over their home.

" Bee, go!" Jack tugged on his brothers arm, snapping him out of his stupior as he rushed to the back door, running as fast as there legs can carry them as they leaped over the fence.

" You can't hide, you two, I can smell you!" Barricade snarled as he chased after his prey. " Catch me if you can, Mr. I-Mastered-The-Art-of-Bullshitting!" Bee called back to the Decepticon, electing an infuriated roar.

" Bee, was that the smartest thing to do!" Jack yelled at his brother, eyes narrowed as the street began to rumble under the weight of the titan chasing them. " Okay, okay, it seemed like a good idea at the time!" Bee retorted before they hid behind a dumpster, trying to loose him.

Bee was trembling, platting rattling as Jack tried to calm his brother down. " We'll be fine-" Jack was cut off as the Decepticon loomed over them, piercing red optics burrowing into their souls as Bee letted out a terrified squeal as the screeching of tires burning against asphalt was suddenly heard along with the blare of a truck horn as a blue and red semi came charging at the Decepticon, its front slamming into Barricade as the Con went flying into the wall a few yards ahead of them.

The mysterious truck then opened it passengers doors, an urgent sounding voice, deep and baritone, spoke from its speaker " Get in you two." Bumblebee and Jack just looked at each other for a moment before they leaped into the truck as they heard Barricade roar as they retreated.

" Shit just got real." Bee gulped as the Mustang police cruiser continued to pursue them.


	4. Chapter 4: First Kill

Transformers Prime: Underground

Chapter 4: First Kill

Warnings: Blood, character death, and violence.

The blue and red semi continued to charge down the desert highway as the Mustang Police Cruiser slammed into it again, nearly tipping it over. Bee was holding onto his seat for dear life as Jack was trying to remain calm for his brother's sake. Bee screamed as he felt the deranged police car slam into the semi again, this time with enough force to topple it over. Bee felt his spark lurch when he saw the Decepticon transform, clawed hands tearing into the window as Bee screamed trying to get away, swatting the much larger servos away.

" Leave him alone!" Jack cried out at the Con, but it paid no head. Jack then reached into his pocket, taking out his pocket knife as he unbuckled himself and swiftly moved towards his brother, knife in hand. As Barricade made another move, that was when Jack striked. Stabbing the knife into the Con's wrist, he grinned slightly when Barricade howled in pain, wretching his hand away from the window. Bee was terrified. The semi's wheels were spinning wildly, trying to make itself upright.

" Get out!" The voice ordered again, and both boys complied. Once they were out, the truck transformed into a thirty foot tall robot. Its chassis was a deep red, waist a grey white along with its legs, and its helm a deep blue. Azure optics narrowed at Barricade, who snarled at the new Autobot. " Boys, stay behind me." The being said to the trembling brothers, who did as they were told.

" So the mighty Optimus Prime has finally come out of hiding." Barricade sneered. Bee suddenly felt tense, doorwings going ridged. " I will not allow you to harms these younglings, not while energon still flows through my veins." Optimus said with conviction, moving so he stood in front of the boys to emphise his point.

Barricaded growled before he charged at Optimus, blade arm coming to life as Bee could feel his fight or flight response kicking into overdrive. Optimus activated his battle mask and swords, and the two warriors let loose a battle cry as Optimus ducked his head to avoid the spinning blade.

As the two titans clashed, they were unaware of the fact June was following them in her own car, being chased by several black government vechiles down the same stretch of highway.

Bumblebee recognized the car and the women driving it, as his optics widened.

[Recommended Music: First Kill by Jonathan Elias]

" MAMA!" Bee called out, catching June's attention just as a government truck rammed into her much smaller car, causing it to flip over. Bee could only watch in horror as his mother's car flipped several times over before it landed in a ditch. Bee rushed towards his mother, just as armed military men came charging out of the trucks, rifles pointed at the yellow bot.

Rage flooded through Bee, optics narrowing as he felt something click in his wrists. He unleashed a battle cry, as swords appeared just above his hands, long graceful blades as he charged at the Sector 7 soldiers. They opened fired on Bee, bullets striking against his frame as Bee howled in pain and grief, his blades slicing into flesh as he twisted his metallic body through the swarm of soldiers.

Barricade took this as a chance to nag the bug as he slammed his blade into Optimus's side, causing the Prime to fall over.

Bumblebee heard the Con coming after him, he kicked a soldier in the gut, hearing the human yell in pain as Bee stood his ground, blades stained red as the Decepticon came charging at him. Using his smaller size, Bee raced towards the con, a vicious, bloodlust-filled battle cry escaping his vocalizer as he sliced his blades into the Con's legs, cutting into vital arteries.

Barricade yowled in pain, doubling over as he felt the yellow bot land on his back. Barricade tried to throw Bumblebee off, but the bug was too fast as he screamed when Bee stabbed his blade into the base of Barricade's spine.

Optimus could only watch in frozen awe, as did Jack, who was trying to help his dying mother. Lightning boomed over the fighting warriors, both trying to get the upper hand over each other.

Bee grunted as Barricade slammed his foot onto his body, pinning him the ground just as Bee activated his plasma laser, two gun barrels appearing where his right sword blade was just earlier.

Barricade stumbled backwards as several concessive blast of rounds hit their marks. Bee then charged again at the wounded Con, calling forth all his strength as he transformed his gun into a sword again and leaped at the Decepticon. His sword pierced through Barricade's spark, unleashing a ungodly scream of pain from the Decepticon warrior as he fell backward, optics darkening as Bee heaved in air, trying to cool his battle-raged frame down.

The spark of his foe flickered out of existence, as Bee withdrew his sword. He noticed both human and energon blood were mixed and stained on his sword.

Wait, human blood…

Bee looked behind him, the bodies of the human soldiers he had cut down himself…

"Oh gods, what have I done…."


	5. Chapter 5: Escape from Sector 7

Transformers Prime: Underground

Chapter 4: Escape from Sector 7

" Oh gods, what I have done…." Bumblebee whispered to himself as he fell to his knees, shocked at the aftermath around him. Human blood soaked the ground, staining the ground and smearing itself against his leg armor.

Bee looked over towards June's car, as his intakes hitched and spark stopped for a moment when Jack gently helping his unconscious mother out of the flipped car. "Bee, I need your help." Jack called out to his battle scarred brother.

Bringing himself to his feet, he slowly walked over towards his brother the sound of gunfire and intense pain blossomed in his side. Bee doubled over in pain as he unleash a fire storm of beeps and whirrs, before checking his wounds: several bullet holes punctured through his right side and he suddenly found it hard to breath. One of the bullets had punctured his intakes, and energon was flooding them.

Bumblebee hacked up energon as he tried to clear his intakes. He then narrowed at the line of Sector 7 that were slowly advancing towards him and his injured mother. Bee then felt power whirling within him as he transformed one of his swords in a cannon, and planted the weapon into the ground below him. " Jack, run!" Bee called out as Jack tried to run with his injured mother. A surge of power flew down's Bee's arm, and the cannon activated, sending shockwaves of pure plasma energy through the ground, knocking the Sector 7 soldiers off their feet and onto their backs.

Bee then felt something click within him, as he yelled when he began to feel his body warp and change, and become something else.

Jack stared in stupefied awe as he saw his brother transform into a 2014 Concept Camero. It was a sleek muscle car with black racing stripes on its hood and sides and yellow body. " THIS IS FREAKING SWEET!" Bumblebee cheered from his radio as Jack strapped his mother into the back seat before getting in the driver's seat.

" Uh, how the hell am I going to drive MYSELF?!" Bee chirped as Jack groaned. " I'll show right now JUST DRIVE!" Jack yelled as the black government trucks started up, and with Jack's help, Bee started up his engine and zoomed down the highway.

" Oh shit oh shit oh SHIT!" Jack yelled when traffic was trying to dodge the speeding Camero, however, it was also going the wrong way as the black Sector 7 trucks were also trying to avoid civilian causalities as they chased after their target.

" Bee they are gaining on US!" Jack warned his adopted brother, who retorted " I CAN SEE THAT!"

Bee then made a complete 360 turn as he then stopped for a moment, before firing his engine again and increased his speed as he zoomed right between two Sector 7 trucks. One of the drivers, Agent Simmons, who exclaimed " Man, that NBE must be high on something!"

As the Sector 7 trucks continued to get closer and closer, Bee could feel exhaustion begin to set in. "Jack, I'm getting tired…" Bee whined through his radio, despite his brother's frantic pleading for Bee to continue to drive as fast as he could.

However, Primus seemed to smiling on the small family, as a large green and white portal appeared in front of the fleeing Cybertronian.

And the Camero drove into it, hell bent on escaping Sector 7 as the portal closed behind him.

Agent Simmons stopped his truck to a screeching halt, mouth agape at what he just witnessed before he turned to look at an official who was sitting in the back and yelled:

"You didn't tell me these guys could teleport! What is this, Star Trek!"


	6. Chapter 6: Healing Sparks

Transformers Prime: Underground

Chapter 6: Healing Sparks

_A ominous desert thunderstorm rolled across the town of Jasper Nevada, turning the skies as black as midnight as lightning cracked, creating the illusion of daylight as rain pelted against the ground, the smell of electricity hanging in the air. _

_In the Darby home, a toddler Bumblebee was huddled under his favorite yellow blanket and holding his stuffed bumblebee toy Jack had won at a carnival game that same summer close to him, frame trembling as he whimpered when another bolt or lightning rumbled across the sky. _

"_MAMA!" Bee cried out in fear, as he hurried out the attic door, plush toy and blanket in hand as he jumped when he looked out the window in the hallway that led to June's bedroom. He quickly ducked before anyone could see him as he quietly opened his mother's bedroom door. _

_June was sitting up in the bed, reading a book when she noticed Bee standing at the foot of her bed, frame trembling and doorwings shaking. " C-can I sleep here tonight. The attic is a really creepy place to sleep in these storms." Bee whimpered as he crawled into the bed with June's help. " Better Bee?" June asked as she helped her son get all snuggled into the bed, blanket swaddled around him as he nodded " Yes mama." The little yellow bot then yawned, before powering down and snuggling into his adoptive mother and falling into recharge. _

Blackness…then blinding light.

" Oh, what hit me?" Bumblebee said groggily as he had a massive processor as he

rubbed his helm before a large white servo was gently placed on his right shoulder strut, keep him down.

" Ep ep ep!" A reddish-orange robot with a chevron gently chided at him with soft optics. " Recovery takes take, youngling. You should be considered lucky to be alive after those wounds you got." The medic said softly, as Bumblebee laid back down. He did still feel tired.

"And don't worry bout your mother, young one, she is in the best of hands. Our human medics here at N.E.S.T are the best in their field." The Autobot medic who Bumblebee would later find known as Ratchet said in a softly tone.

" Ugh, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep." Bumblebee chirred tiredly as he powered down, the medic gently draping a thermal blanket over the smaller bot.

Before he completely powered down, Bee smiled a bit at the medic and mumbled " Thank you" before slipping into recharge.


	7. Chapter 7: Fitting In Part 1

Transformers Prime: Underground

Chapter 7: Fitting In Part 1

_The teenage Cybertronian paced around the attic in his foster family's home, bored out of his processor. Jack was at school, and June was working as a nurse at the hospital. Even though it was routine for Bee to wait in the attic until they came home, it was rather boring to do nothing. _

_Well not exactly nothing. Sometimes June would come home with a book from the library for him to read and he did have some crossword puzzle books that have yet to be completed in a trunk next to his mattress that was tucked in a corner of the attic amidst various pieces of furniture that hid him well. He also had several journals that he had filled out when he decided to write his thoughts down and June planned to get him a couple of more since he pretty much completed the other journals. Plus, he kept in the trunk his yellow baby blanket and bumblebee plush toy Jack had won for him when Jasper held their annual summer carnival. _

_Bee was currently throwing a small rubber ball against the wall next to his bed, trying to amuse himself but his little game of "wall ball" Jack had called it, got boring and he placed the little rubber ball his trunk. It was a small wooden truck, like an old steamer trunk that had belonged to June's grandfather, Archibald Witwicky. Yes, the same famous Witwicky that sailed to the artic and discovered the "Ice Man" and went insane seeing symbols in his head. Of course, June's grandmother split from him and changed her last name to Darby, but her son kept his last name and now she had a nephew by the name of Sam Witwicky. _

_Bumblebee sighed a bit as he closed the trunk, trying to figure out how to amuse himself until his mother and brother came home. _

It was a couple of days later and Bumblebee was feeling well enough that he was moving around and learning more about his Cybertronian heritage. June was resting and recovering from the chase with Sector 7 and Jack was settling in nicely.

Bee was asking his fellow Autobots all sorts of questions about Cybertronian culture and history, wanting to know more about who he was. Although, he did ask Ratchet some interesting questions…

"Ratchet, where do sparklings come from?" The young bot asked, nearly causing the stoic medic to choke on his energon.

" Um, uh-"

" June told me how humans do it! I even did research on the net!" Bee countered.

Ironhide tried to hide his laughter, biting his knuckles as his frame vibrated with laughter. " I bet you guys use the same position too like doggie style!" Bee snarked at Ratchet making the medic blush like mad.

Ironhide lost it at that, doubling over as gales of laughter let loose from the weapon specialist's frame. Even Jack was shivering with laughter as he gripped onto the wall before exploding into laughter as well. Even June was getting a kick out of it.

: He's definitely your son Ratchet.: Ratchet heard Optimus with a wry tone to his words as Ratchet could picture his mate smirking in his mind.

:He's your little pitspawn too!: Ratchet sniped back at his mate in a teasing tone before he tried to regain his composure.


	8. Chapter 8: New Additions

Transformers Prime: Underground

Chapter 8: New Additions

" Finally, some peace and quiet." Ratchet said with relief as he resumed to fix some machines and tools that Bulkhead had either stepped on or broken somehow. The Autobot medic busied himself with his work until a small noise coming from the hallway that led to the sleeping quarters.

Cheep!

" What on Cybertron-" Ratchet was saying until his optics widen at the sight of Bumblebee walking into the rec room with a…was that a plastic kiddy pool?

It was filled with water as five little ducklings followed the yellow Autobot, cheeping and making little noises as they walked in single file behind him. " Bumblebee! What in the name of Cybertron is going on!" Ratchet exclaimed in surprise, startling the young bot to cause some water to fall on the ducklings, getting them wet and they began to make high pitched cheeps, as they scampered from Bumblebee and hid behind the Autobot sized couch, all huddled together.

" Ratchet, keep your voice down, your scaring them!" Bee scolded Ratchet in a stern yet quiet voice as the ducklings then headed towards Bumblebee.

Ratchet rebooted his optics a couple of times before he shook his helm as Bee gently placed the kiddy pool in the middle of the rec room, before he gently scooped up the ducklings, one by one, and gently placed them in the water until Bee noticed one was missing.

Ratchet blinked when he heard a small cheep from down below, noticing one of the ducklings was watching what he was doing and cheeped up at him.

Things were certainly going to get interesting…

Author's Notes: This is what happens when I watch to many duckling videos LOL!


	9. Chapter9:Don't Mess with the Alpha's Son

Transformers Prime: Underground

Chapter 9: Lesson Number One: Don't Mess with the Alpha's Son

Warnings: IMPLIED Bumblebee x Cliffjumper, fluff and some crude humor and Sentinel being a jerk.

Author's note: Sentinel is going to be more like his Animated Incarnation, so imagine his surprise when he finds out Bee was raised by humans!

[Late Afternoon, Autobot Omega Stronghold.]

It had been sometime now and Bumblebee was slowly adapting to his new way of life. It was a welcomed relief from living the attic all of his sparkling and youngling-hood.

He had also begun to make some new friends with the current Autobots, taking a particular shine to Cliffjumper: cowboy in both personality and looks, he was a dare devil, ready to take danger head on and not afraid of much.

He was also quiet the fighter! Bee could remember the first training lesson Optimus had arranged with the red frontliner. By the end of the day, Bee was covered in dents, scratches, and a busted optic. Along with a new sense of respect for the horned bot.

Ratchet was currently repairing the yellow bot when they heard a snobby sounding mech's voice explode from the Autobot's wing.

"ORGANICS!" The mech exclaimed as the ducklings Bumblebee was taking care of until they found good homes came scampering towards their "mommy". Sentinel had his shield and lance deployed and was chasing after them. Bee felt his protective "momma" side kick into gear.

He shoved Ratchet out of the way with strength that surprised the old medic, and slammed his body weight into Sentinel. Ratchet gently scooped up the ducklings in one hand, keeping them close as they shivered in fright.

" WHAT ARE THOSE-THOSE HIDEOUS THINGS DOING HERE!" The aggorant mech spat at Bumblebee, who continued to protectively stand in front of Ratchet and the ducklings. Bee's doorwings rose to their full height, giving Bee the advantage of intidimation along with the battle mask he had current deployed.

" I am taking CARE of them, you big-chinned jerk who has an ego the size of the Empire Stare building!" Bumblebee retorted, optics glowing in a dangerous manner. Sentinel snarled in outrage. " What are you going due about it, you pathetic excuse for a Cybertronian!" Sentinel sneered, knowing Bumblebee's background from the files he had read on the human raised bot.

That did _it. _

With a blur of blue and yellow, the two warriors rammed into each other like whitetail deer bucks in rut, the sound of metal on metal resonating through the walls of the Autobot stronghold. Bee yelped when Sentinel kicked him in his groin area, sending the little yellow bot flying face-first into the floor of the base.

Bee suddenly felt very vunerable and very small when Sentinel raised his lance up at the yellow bot, Bee's optics growing wide as he braced himself. Time seemed to slow down…

WHAM!

With a fierce snarl Optimus slammed his right fist right into Sentinel's chin, sending the aggorant Elite Guard to the ground. Like an alpha wolf reinforcing dominance within his pack, Optimus expanded his EM field in a way that it was nearly pinning's Sentinels, the aura surrounding the Prime protective and something fierce.

Even though Optimus rarely used violence to solve such manners, his son was being ATTACKED, and he had to do something. Sentinel would live with a bruised chin and pride, but Bumblebee was pretty dented up and his left doorwing was dislocated. Bee was keening in pain as he tried to get up. Optimus looked behind him to see Sentinel was stubborn as ever, and still tried to get up and fight.

Optimus stomped his right foot near where Sentinel's head was lying on the floor.

"Rule number one Sentinel," Bee wheezed, slightly out of breath from a punch in his vents by Sentinel " Don't mess with the alpha's son…"


	10. Chapter 10: The Bosses Upstairs

Transformers Prime: Underground

Chapter 10: "The Bosses Upstairs…"

[Recommended Background Music: Heed Our Warning by Steve Jablonsky]

[Location Classified]

" You disappointment me Agent Simmons…" A deep masculine voice rumbled from the shadows, two dark blue eyes staring from the darkest parts of the room at his "prisoner".

"You didn't tell me that these NBEs could teleport!" Agent Simmons shouted in outrage. He glowered at the man who had sent him to capture Bumblebee and bring him back to Sector 7 to study. S7 had been following June for sometime and was putting the pieces slowly and when they launched the attack with the help of Barricade, Simmons thought (and hoped) it was all run smoothly. But no, and there went his promotion.

" You know the "Bosses" upstairs would love to have a personal chat with you, but, however, they cannot at this moment since "Big Man" has some problems back on "The Mothership" to deal with." The voice from the shadow hissed menancingly at Simmons, making the agent shudder in fright.

" Give me one more chance! I promise I won't screw up this time! " Agent Simmons pleaded, very fearful for this life right now. The man in the shadows grinned darkly, chest puffed out in pride at his prisoner's reaction. The man then stepped into the light, revealing a tall, white skinned man with two distinctive scars running across his face. His eyes were a cold hearted blue, like the coldest of lakes. His hair was a ghostly white, faded with age. However, his physical stature didn't betray his age. He looked like someone who could kick your ass without breaking a sweat. He was wearing a dark green and black jumpsuit, with a holster at his side that contained a pistol.

"Silas, just one more chance! " Simmons pleaded with Silas, who was rubbing his chin thought. After a moment, Silas grinned at him " Very well then. But this will be your last chance." Silas rumbled before he walked back towards the shadows, vanishing like a phantom.


	11. Chapter 11: Father and Son Time

Transformers Prime: Underground

Chapter 11: Father and Son Time

Warnings: Minor Language

Author's Note: Bumblebee learns how to speak Cybertronian and leads to some humorous results. I will beusing some funny Irish sayings for Bumblebee whenever he gets frustrated as he learns, which will be in either Gaelic Irish, or Latin. Gaelic Irish and Latin are two of my favorite languages so that's why I am using them! Along with funny Irish phrases.

Bumblebee plopped his helm on his desk as he vented in frustration. Why did Cybertronian have to be so slagging hard to learn! He was currently taking lessons from every bot on the base, trying to learn his native language. He was currently trying to learn how to say various Cybetronian greetings.

Optimus was sitting in a Bot sized chair next to Bee, a sympathetic frown gracing his lip plates as he gently patted his son's shoulder. Bee was making progress, that was for sure. He was already conversing in Cybertronian, but still had some work to do.

"Alright we'll try one more time Bumblebee." Optimus said in that soothing voice of his as the leader gently encouraged the young bot not to give up. He could tell Bee was getting tired and while Bee was a patient Bot, he did have a temper when provoked.

Just like Ratchet whenever someone interrupts his work… and it looked like Bee's patience was wearing thin for today.

"Do I HAVE to dad? Can we start it tomorrow? " Bee pleaded, his processor hurt and he was tired from playing his father's new human charge, a young child that went by the name of Sam Witwicky, earlier that day. Sam had been staying at the base meeting his cousin Jack and Aunt June, and meeting Bumblebee for the first time. And Bumblebee wanted to play with Sam but as the human saying went work before play.

"Bumblebee-" Optimus spoke before he being interrupted by Bee throwing up his hands into the air in a defeated manner before he shouted in the human language known as Gaelic Irish "Mo Chreach*! Your more persistent than Carrier!"

Bumbelebee then stormed out of the room, dorrwings pinned before he glared at Optimus and muttered under his breath and his footsteps were heard down the hall. Optimus chuckled a bit "Yep, he's Ratchet's son alright…"

After a few hours, Optimus found his son fast asleep on the Autobot-sized couch, optics closed as his son was in a fast slumber, doorwings twitching one and a while. The Prime smiled softly as he gently collected his son in his arms.

As Optimus headed down to Bumblebee's sleeping quarters, he remembered an old song his own carrier would sing to him as an infant and youngling, the words slowly starting to form in his mind before he felt them leave his lips as he held his son, deep voice gently bouncing off the walls of the hallway:

"Sleep, my babe, lie still and slumber,

All through the night

Guardian angels Primus will lend thee,

All through the night

Soft and drowsy hours are creeping,

Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,

Father dear his watch is keeping,

All through the night

Primus is here, you'll not be lonely

All through the night

'Tis not I who guards thee only,

All through the night

Night's dark shades will soon be over,

Still my watchful care shall hover,

Primus with me His watch his keeping,

All through the night…"

Upon the last verse, Optimus gently placed his slumbering son on the young bot's berth, a soft smile gracing his lips as he gently wrapped a thermal blanket around Bumblebee.

With quiet steps, Optimus turned around and smiled, turning off the lights and gently closed Bumblebee's door.

Author's Note: *Mo Chreach means Goddamn in Gaelic Irish. And the song Optimus sings to Bumblebee is based off of an old Irish cradle song.]


	12. Chapter 12: Capture

Transformers Prime: Underground

Chapter 12: Capture

Warnings: Violence

Optimus and Bumblebee were currently driving along the dry desert highway , less than a mile apart from each other. The two of them were on patrol and on the lookout for any energon deposits.

Optimus then suddenly detected military vechiles ffurther down the road, and he then realized with horror they were MECH transports. Performing a 180, Optimus suddenly was off road driving, the tankers and several trucks and cars chasing after him. Bumblebee hid behind some rock formations, having seen the MECH convoy. Optimus's engine roared loudly, trying to make himself look more intimidating as black smoke flared from his smoke stacks.

Optimus swiftly transformed to his bipedal mode, standing his ground and ready for the fight. Several soliders came charging out of the tanks, rifles pointed at the Autobot leader. Bumblebee could only watch in horror as the human soldiers began to fire upon his father. The Prime snarled as bullets struck his body, as he deployed his shield and the Star Saber, swinging the blade as blue energy exploded from the sword, sending several trucks crashing into the desert rocks.

Bumblebee then spotted several helicopters heading towards them, a group of six. Bumblebee thought that it was Agent Fowler and the Air Force coming to the rescue, as he waved frantically. His optics widened when he saw three of them head towards him. He realized his mistake as he frantically tried to transform but heard the sound of a net being fired as he screeched in pain when something like that of a harpoon struck his right forearm. Two helicopters continued to circle him, weapons aimed at the youngling.

Optimus reared his up as he heard his son screech in pain, optics darkening as he saw Bumblebee being attacked. A feral scream exploded from his throat, battle mask sliding into place as he slammed his shield into the trucks that were surrounding him, peds digging into the dry ground as he desperately raced to reach his son.

" INCOMING!" One soldier shouted through their intercom as an enraged Prime came swopping down upon them like a hawk on a rabbit, the helicopter blades striking the Prime's arms but he cared less. His sword cut through the tail of the helicopter, sending it crashing to the ground. Optimus bellowed a battle cry at the MECH soldiers as Agent Simmons snarled, piloting one of the helicopters as he dodged the crashing chopper. Optimus glared icy daggers at the man, charging at him like a rodeo bull.

Simmons unleashed his own battle cry as he fired rounds at the Autobot Commander, adrenaline coursing through him as he grinned when the rounds made their mark. Optimus yelled in pain as he felt several bullets strike him in his elbow, shattering wiring and joint cables. Optimus staggered as he yelled at his only son to flee. Optimus felt the rush of battle leave him as he sagged against the desert rocks for support, desperately trying to summon his strength to at least run.

But he never got the chance, as Agent Simmons pulled the trigger and time seamed to slow down for the Autobot…


	13. Chapter 13: Lifeline

Transformers Prime: Underground

Chapter 13: Lifeline

Chapter Warnings: surgery/ medical procedure/ and flashback to Ratchet birthing Bumblebee.

_But he never got the chance, as Agent Simmons pulled the trigger and time seemed to slow down for the Autobot…._

He braced himself for the impact, time moving as slow as molasses from a maple tree when suddenly a streak of yellow and black shielded him, the scout's head rearing back as Bumblebee unleash a screech of pain. " BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus shouted at the top of his intakes, optics widening in horror as his processor realized what had just happened to his son.

It was confirmed when he saw Bumblebee collapse to his knees, holding his bleeding throat as he puked up discolored energon. "D-dzzt-dad….r-zzzt-run…" Bee coughed as static dotted his speech as he shuddered with pain. ' No Bumblebee I won't leave you!" Optimus half pleaded/half argued with his son, using the rock wall next to him for support as he forced himself to his feet. Bee jumped and screeched in pain as more rounds punctured his midsection and abdomen, blue energon exploding out of the youngling's body.

Optimus felt a fire course through his veins and cabling, giving him new found strength as a roar exploded from deep within his throat. He activated his energon

rifles and fired desperately at Agent Simmon's helicopter, shooting it down. When he rushed to his son, a small pool of energon had already formed under the scout 's shivering frame.

Bumblebee could feel himself slipping into darkness, the tempting urge just to shut his optics and fall to sleep. However, that thought was broken when he felt a pair of strong yet gentle arms curl around his dying frame, holding the youngling close to his father's chest. Bee opened his optics weekly and buzzed up at his father, since it was too painful to talk. " Save your strength my son. " Optimus gently cooed to him as a groundbridge opened up before the battered and wounded pair as Optimus rushed his son to the base.

" Hang on Bumblebee!"

[Back in the base…]

Jack forced the vomit that tried to race up his throat as he saw Ratchet gently and gingerly insert a pair of tweezers into a bullet wound that punctured Bumblebee's throat cabling and, with the same gentleness and precision removed a small, but painful looking round out of the scout's body. The bullet however seemed to be lodged within the main energon line in the scout's throat as energon trickled out of the wound.

Using his variety of tools, Ratchet managed to seal and stop the bleeding and gently wield the wound on his son's neck closed. " That's the last of it…" Ratchet breathed with a weary sigh as he prepared to slowly have his son come out of stasis. Once he had activated the protocalls, Bumblebee's optics glowed for a moment before a chirp of exhaustion left the scout's throat. Due to the damage the bullets caused, Ratchet had to deactivate Bumblebee's voice box so it could heal.

When Bumblebee finally came to, he was being held in the strong and yet gentle arms of his carrier. Bee groaned a little, his whole body feeling like reheated slag. His arms felt like someone replaced with heavy sand bags. " Easy Bumblebee." Ratchet gently murmured to him, as Bee just nodded weakly to his carrier and fell back asleep.

It was sometime later when Ratchet was working in the when he heard his son whimper, and Ratchet could sense through the creator-creation bond he shared with his son that Bumblebee just had a nightmare of Sector 7 attacking him and his father. Before he headed towards his son, Ratchet selected some energon and a special mix he had made for the scout's recovery that was high in minerals and ores.

He gently heated the energon so it would easily pass through the scout's systems.

Once that was done Ratchet gently wrapped a thermal blanket around his son, holding the yellow youngling close to his chassis. He gently lifted the energon

cube to Bumblebee's lip plates, as the scout's optics glanced up to his carrier. "Drink this my son, it'll help you heal." Ratchet said in a soothing tone as Bee nodded. Ratchet gently sat down as Bumblebee suckled from the energon cube weakly. It reminded Ratchet when he gave birth to Bumblebee and how he held his newborn sparkling in his arms for the first time….

"_Ratchet, your doing great." Optimus said with mounting excitement in his tone despite the pained yells coming from his mate. _

" _YOUR NOT THE ONE WHO IS PUSHING YOUR SON OUT OF YOUR FRAGGING FRAME!" Ratchet all but yelled at his mate, optics glaring daggers at the mech before he cried out when he felt the muscle cables within him contract. Ever since his son had been conceived, the sparkling was housed in a special chamber next to Ratchet's spark and fed off of the spark energy and through an umbilical cord the nutrients and needed energon to develop properly from his carrier. _

_Red Alert, the current Autobot medic who was helping Ratchet, was ordering Perceptor to get the incubator ready and sparkling formula made in case the sparkling couldn't nurse from Ratchet. " Alright, the labor is progressing nicely, I'm preparing to make an incision to remove the sparkling from the carrying sac." Red Alert alerted the soon to be parents. Optimus sent nothing but love and comfort to both his son and mate, and both eagerly accepted. Red Alert gently reached within the medic's chest, holding his scalpel to the sparkling sac and he could see a tiny tear had formed, revealing a smidge of the sparkling's foot. Ratchet stiffened, holding his breath as he heard the scalpel cut into the sac and then transform back to his hand and caught a wet, withering mass and for a moment silence filled the room, tension running high before…_

_Ratchet slumped against his mate in relief when the sparkling screamed at the top of his intakes for the first time, spitting up and clearing out fluids and gunk as Red Alert felt his spark warm at the sight, gently cleaning the sparkling's frame and making soft clicking and cooing noises to calm the newborn down. " Congulations you two, your creators to a healthy mech!" Red Alert said with a smile as he gently passed a squirming yellow and black sparling to Ratchet._

_The sparkling settled when it sensed it carrier nearby, bright blue optics blinking up as he cooed, snuggling into his carrier. " Hello my Bumblebee…" Ratchet said with awe as he held his son close…_

"_Welcome home my son…." Optimus said with a proud smile and his chest puffed out a bit as he watched his sparkling click and coo up at them…_

"Goodnight my son…" Ratchet said softly as he gently laid his son back into the nest of warming blankets and settle back into recharge.


End file.
